sportscastingfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-12 NBA season
=2011–12 NBA season= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from 2011-12 NBA season) The 2011–12 NBA season, the 66th season of the National Basketball Association(NBA), began with the signing of a new collective bargaining agreement (CBA) between the owners of the 30 NBA teams and the NBA's players. The previous CBA, which was ratified in 2005, expired at 12:01 AM EDT on July 1, 2011, resulting in a lockout. With the new deal in place, the regular season was shortened from the normal 82 games per team to 66, because of the nearly two months of inactivity. The season began on December 25, 2011, and ends on April 26, 2012. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=1 editTransactions http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=2 editFree agency Main article: List of 2011–12 NBA season transactions Free agency started on December 9, 2011.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=3 editCoaching changes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=4 editOffseason *On May 31, the Los Angeles Lakers hired Mike Brown as head coach,[2] replacing Phil Jackson who retired at the end of the previous season.[3] *On June 1, the Houston Rockets hired Kevin McHale as head coach,[4] replacing Rick Adelman whose contract expired at the end of the previous season.[5] *On June 6, the Golden State Warriors hired Mark Jackson as head coach,[6] replacing Keith Smart who was fired on April 27.[7] *On June 21, the Toronto Raptors hired Dallas Mavericks assistant coach Dwane Casey as head coach,[8] replacing Jay Triano, whose contract as head coach expired at the end of the previous season. Triano was retained as a special assistant to the president and general manager.[9] *On August 3, the Detroit Pistons hired Boston Celtics assistant coachLawrence Frank as head coach,[10] replacing John Kuester who was fired on June 5.[11] *On September 28, the Minnesota Timberwolves hired Rick Adelman as head coach,[12] replacing Kurt Rambis who was fired on July 12.[13] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=5 edit2011 NBA lockout Main article: 2011 NBA lockout The lockout was the fourth work stoppage in the history of the NBA. It began at 4:01 UTC (12:01 am EDT) on July 1, 2011. The main issues dividing the owners and the players were revenue sharing and the structure of the salary cap. During the lockout, teams could not trade, sign or contact players and players couldn't access NBA team facilities, trainers, or staff members. All preseason games (scheduled to begin October 9) and the first six weeks of the regular season (scheduled to begin November 1, through December 15) were canceled.[14][15] Some players signed contracts to play in other countries, and most had the option to return to the NBA as soon as the lockout ended. On November 26, 2011, after 15 hours of talks, a tentative deal was reached; once officially ratified, the NBA will start a revised 2011–12 season.[1] Owners allowed players to have voluntary workouts at team sites starting December 1. On December 8, 2011, the lockout ended when the owners and players ratified a new CBA agreement.[16] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=6 editPreseason Training camp began on December 9. A revised two-game preseason schedule was planned.[17] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=7 editRegular season A revised 66-game regular season began on December 25, 2011, with five Christmas Day games, two more than the original schedule.[18]The league built a new schedule from scratch based on available arena dates. In October, the league allowed arenas in Los Angeles andChicago to reassign NBA dates for other events. The number of games between conferences is affected as was the case in the 1999 lockout, when each team played only five or six interconference games in a 50-game schedule. Normally, each team plays teams in the other conference twice each.[19] Teams will play 48 conference games and 18 non-conference games in a 66-game schedule, compared to 52 conference games and 30 non-conference games in a normal 82-game season.[20] Teams will play on average two more games per month and also be required to play three-consecutive games at least once in the season. In total, the league will have 42 sets of back-to-back-to-back games. The three-game set, or "triple", has not occurred since the shortened 1999 season, which featured 64 triples and sloppier play due to tired players.[21][22] Before that, the last occurrence was two decades earlier.[22] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=8 editStandings http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=9 editBy division | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| ;Western Conference |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=10 editBy conference | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=11 editNotable occurrences *On December 8, 2011, the New Orleans Hornets, the Los Angeles Lakers and the Houston Rockets agreed to a trade that would sendChris Paul to Los Angeles. NBA commissioner David Stern nullified the trade, saying the Hornets were better off keeping Paul than accepting the terms of the deal. The league had acquired the Hornets from former owner George Shinn, and the commissioner's office has final authority over all management decisions.[23] Several of the other owners, who co-own the Hornets, also opposed the deal.[24]Cleveland Cavaliers owner Dan Gilbert felt that the Lakers were acquiring the best player in the deal, Paul, and reducing their salary to possibly acquire Dwight Howard.[23][25] Owners believed the trade would have sent a bad message coming out of the lockout, where one goal was to give small-market teams a chance to keep their players. Paul had long been speculated to be leaving the Hornets as a free agent after the end of the season. Magic Johnson said the trade denial "sends a bad message to fans", and Dwyane Wade called the situation a "mess".[26] The three teams involved in the trade attempted to lobby the league to reverse its ruling[27] as well as reconstruct the deal that would satisfy the league, only to met by resistance from the league who wants the Hornets to receive more youth and draft picks. Later, the Lakers pulled out of the trade talk.[28] Five days later, Paul was finally traded to the Los Angeles Clippers.[29] *The Toronto Raptors became the first North American sports franchise to apply 3D application to its hardwood floor, which when seen by the players and in-arena spectators appears flat, but when seen by the television audience appears popped up. It made its debut in a pre-season game against the Boston Celtics at Air Canada Centre on December 18. On December 21, when the two teams met at the TD Garden, the Celtics became the first team to apply their Twitter account on their trademark parquet floor. *The Raptors also became the first NBA team to unveil camouflaged uniforms, which they will wear in March as a tribute to the Canadian Forces. *Due to a career-ending knee injury, Portland Trail Blazers guard and three-time All-Star Brandon Roy announced his retirement, after only five seasons, on December 9, 2011. *The Conseco Fieldhouse, the arena of the Indiana Pacers was renamed to Bankers Life Fieldhouse, On December 26, 2011 they played their first game on the newly named arena against the Detroit Pistons. Likewise the Oklahoma City Thunder's arena was renamed theChesapeake Energy Arena, after Chesapeake Energy acquired naming rights. *Final season of the Nets playing in New Jersey. They spent a total of 35 seasons in New Jersey in three different locations (Piscataway'sRutgers Athletic Center, East Rutherford's Izod Center (Brendan Byrne and Continental Airlines Arena), and Newark's Prudential Center) from 1977 to 2012. They are scheduled to move to Brooklyn, a borough of New York City, the next season at the Barclays Center, becoming only the second sports franchise in Brooklyn after the former Brooklyn Dodgers. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=12 editMilestones/Records Set http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=13 editIndividual *December 31: 800 coaching wins. San Antonio Spurs head coach Gregg Popovich became the 14th coach to register 800 wins in a 104-89 win over the Utah Jazz. [30] *January 1: Youngest player to 28,000 points. Los Angeles Lakers guard Kobe Bryant scored his 28,000th career point in a 99-90 loss at the Denver Nuggets. Bryant was 33 years and 131 days old. [31] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=14 editTeam http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=15 editAwards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=16 editPlayers of the week The following players were named the Eastern and Western Conference Players of the Week. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2011%E2%80%9312_NBA_season&action=edit&section=17 editReferences #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011-12_NBA_season#cite_ref-tentativedeal_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011-12_NBA_season#cite_ref-tentativedeal_0-1 ''b] "Tentative NBA deal reached". ESPN.com (ESPN Internet Ventures). November 26, 2011. Retrieved November 26. #'^' Trudell, Mike (June 1, 2011). "Mike Brown Becomes 22nd Head Coach in Lakers History". NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc. Retrieved June 11, 2011. #'^' Shelburne, Ramona (May 12, 2011). "No plans to return for Phil Jackson". ESPN.com. ESPN Internet Ventures. Retrieved June 22, 2011. #'^' "Kevin McHale Named Rockets Head Coach". NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc. June 1, 2011. Retrieved June 11, 2011. #'^' "Rockets And Adelman Part Ways". NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc. April 18, 2011. Retrieved June 11, 2011. #'^' "Warriors Name Mark Jackson Head Coach". NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc. June 6, 2011. Retrieved June 11, 2011. #'^' "Keith Smart out as Warriors coach". ESPN.com. ESPN Internet Ventures. April 28, 2011. Retrieved June 22, 2011. #'^' "Raptors Name Dwane Casey Head Coach". NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc. June 21, 2011. Retrieved June 21, 2011. #'^' "Jay Triano out as Raptors coach". ESPN.com. ESPN Internet Ventures. June 2, 2011. Retrieved June 22, 2011. #'^' "Lawrence Frank introduced in Detroit". ESPN.com. ESPN Internet Ventures. August 3, 2011. Retrieved August 4, 2011. #'^' "Pistons fire coach John Kuester". ESPN.com. ESPN Internet Ventures. June 5, 2011. Retrieved June 22, 2011. #'^' "Rick Adelman looks to rebuild Wolves". ESPN.com. ESPN Internet Ventures. September 28, 2011. Retrieved September 28, 2011. #'^' "Timberwolves part ways with head coach Kurt Rambis".NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc. July 12, 2011. Retrieved July 23, 2011. #'^' "NBA releases game, broadcast schedule for 2011-12 season". NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc. July 19, 2011. Retrieved July 29, 2010. #'^' "NBA games canceled through Nov. 30". ESPN.com (ESPN Internet Ventures). October 28, 2011. Retrieved October 28, 2011. #'^' "Players, owners approve agreement". ESPN.com (ESPN Internet Ventures). December 8, 2011. #'^' Beck, Howard (November 28, 2011). "Two Exhibition Games for N.B.A. Teams". The New York Times. Retrieved November 28, 2011. #'^' "NBA adds 2 games to Christmas opener". ESPN.com. Associated Press (ESPN Internet Ventures). December 2, 2011. Archived from the original on December 2, 2011. #'^' Beck, Howard (October 26, 2011). "That 2011-12 N.B.A. Schedule? Never Mind". The New York Times: p. B19. Archived from the original on October 26, 2011. #'^' Banks, Lacy J. (November 27, 2011). "NBA’s 66-game schedule is definitely hectic". Chicago Sun-Times. Archived from the original on December 4, 2011. #'^' "NBA announces shortened 66-game schedule". CBS Sports. December 6, 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011-12_NBA_season#cite_ref-howard_12072011_21-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011-12_NBA_season#cite_ref-howard_12072011_21-1 ''b] Beck, Howard (December 7, 2011). "N.B.A. Schedule a Cram Course for Teams". The New York Times: p. B12. Archived fromthe original on December 8, 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011-12_NBA_season#cite_ref-beck_12102011_22-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011-12_NBA_season#cite_ref-beck_12102011_22-1 ''b] Beck, Howard (December 10, 2011). "N.B.A. Reopens to Business as Unusual". p. D1. Archived from the original on December 10, 2011. #'^' Wojnarowski, Adrian (December 9 2011). "Teams still pushing for Paul trade". Yahoo! Sports. #'^' "Cavs owner wanted trade blocked". Yahoo! News Network. December 8, 2011. Archived from the original on December 9, 2011. #'^' "Criticism of NBA's handling of Paul trade pouring in".NBA.com. Associated Press. December 9, 2011. Archived from the original on December 9, 2011. #'^' Stein, Marc (December 9, 2011). "Sources: Teams lobby over Paul ruling". ESPN.com. Retrieved December 9, 2011. #'^' Stein, Marc (December 9, 2011). "Sources: Lakers out of Chris Paul talks". ESPN.com. Retrieved December 9, 2011. #'^' "Clippers acquire four-time All-Star Chris Paul". NBA.com. December 14, 2011. #'^' "Ginobili leads Spurs past Jazz, 104-89". NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc.. December 31, 2011. Retrieved January 4, 2012. #'^' "Gallinari scores 20 as Nuggets beat Lakers, 99-90".NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc.. January 1, 2012. Retrieved January 4, 2012. #'^' "LeBron, Durant named NBA Players of the Week". NBA.com. Janrury 3, 2012. |} |- style="height: 2px; " | |- ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; white-space: nowrap; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 204, 204); width: 4em; "|Western | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: auto; "| |} |} View page ratingsRate this pageWhat's this? Trustworthy Objective Complete Well-written I am highly knowledgeable about this topic (optional) Submit ratings Categories: *2011–12 NBA season *National Basketball Association seasons *Current basketball seasons *Log in / create account *Article *Discussion *Read *Edit *View history *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact Wikipedia Toolbox Print/export Languages *Deutsch *Español *Français *Galego *Italiano *Latviešu *Português *Русский *Suomi *Svenska *中文 *This page was last modified on 5 January 2012 at 20:04. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of use for details. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Contact us